Evans and Potter: Love is a Battlefield
by MacKenzieBlueEyes
Summary: After a drunken one night stand.Lily and James realize they are both Hogwarts professors.Can they put their differences aside, or will they fall in love? Unrequited Love, revengeful pranks, proposals,and tapdancing?Love really is a battlefield
1. Chapter 1: A One Nighter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... blah blah. I also got this idea from the story Strictly Forbidden, I am going to use the idea of James and Lily becoming Professors at Hogwarts.. but other than that, that's all I'm going to borrow...

Evan's and Potter: Love is a Battlefield

Chapter One: A One Nighter...

"James Potter... you're an irresistible guy..." James thought to himself as he downed his next firewhiskey... wallowing in the fact that his girlfriend of over a year had cheated on him. It hurt knowing someone he loved had betrayed him without even thinking for a second how it would hurt him. So he sat there,wearing a dark red button up shirt (which if he thought he looked quite dashing in) in a filthy, deserted bar, waiting for tomorrow, his first day at his new job.

Lily Evans walked into The Leaky Cauldron in the early hours of the morning, her tearstained cheeks became flushed as she drank the firewhiskey she normally loathed with passion... but tonight she wasn't acting like Lilly Evans, she was portraying the likes of a girl who had just been dumped.

James scooted down a seat, noticing a beautiful young woman, about his age he would guess, her vibrant flaming red hair falling in loose curls around her face, freckles gracing the bridge of her nose, and the most brillant emerald eyes he had ever laid sight on. Of course, James had to admit he was quite drunk, so even Sirius would look lovely to him right now.

"Is this seat taken," He asked, but had already taken the seat.

"I guess it is now," The redhead said in a tone drenched with sarcasm and spunk. James had a feeling he knew her, but yet again he was quite drunk, "And you are..." he asked extending a hand, which was wobbly... (must I mention again, he's drunk, and so is she)

Slurring her words she said..."You know I don't want to be me right now, cause life... it sucks... ya know what I'm sayin, so for tonight and one night only I am Trixie..."

"Well if you're Trixie, I'm gonna be Stuart..."James spoke and slurred, but not as bad as Lily was.

After about ten shots of firewhiskey each... "Trixie and Stuart" (you must be clearly drunk to call yourself Trixie and Stuart) skipped, yes skipped out of the bar singing the Hogwarts fight song... "Hogwarts.. hoggy hoggy hogwarts..."

* * *

Lily awoke not knowing exactly where she was, but felt a warm body next to her... 

"Oh... crap... oh crap oh crap oh crap..." Lily wasn't normally the type of person to freak out, she usually kept her cool, but this was too much. As James awoke to the sound of "Oh craps..." Lilly was already half dressed and hopping while putting her shoes on, getting dressed, all while attempting to walk towards the door. James lift his head from underneath the pillows, to see someone he definitely recognized now that he was sober...

"Evans?"

"Yes Potter..." She said almost with disgust

"Did we... well you know..." James said as he looked under the sheets to reveal his bare chest... "Oh...well then" he said looking highly pleased with himself... until Lily began to throw random articles from around the room at him, the first being a book.

"You-Took-advantage-of- me" She said each word inbetween throwing more things at James, hard things.

"Well... wait..." It just dawned on him "If I remember correctly we were both equally drunk, therefore you would've had a fair opportunity to take advantage of me...What it could've happened...I was wearing my good shirt."

"OH please James... do you have to win every argument" she said now fuming, James couldn't remember the last time she had used his first name, but then again he also couldn't remember the last time he had seen Lily. "I have a train to catch," she said simply and walked out the door. It was a strange coincidence... but as James looked at the clock he knew he had a train to catch aswell.

* * *

Let me know what you think, I'm going to put at least two more chapters up today... I'm bored what can I say.. please review 


	2. Chapter 2: Professor Prongs First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... blah blah. I also got this idea from the story Strictly Forbidden, I am going to use the idea of James and Lily becoming Professors at Hogwarts.. but other than that, that's all I'm going to borrow...

Evan's and Potter: Love is a Battlefield

Chapter Two: Professor Prong's First Day...

James' ride on the Hogwarts express had been extremely uneventful, as thoughts of Lily invaded his mind. The way she spoke his name, her emerald eyes looking at his...He didn't know it yet, and didn't want to admit the fact.. but Jame's Potter was falling, falling so hard.. in love.

He didn't sit in the teacher's compartment, he rather preferred to not sit with a bunch of stuffy Professors. He had no idea how he would fit into the mix of teaching, afterall he was only doing this all as a favor to Dumbledore, who said "Transfiguration classes are simply getting too large for one Professor to handle..." So not only was James becoming a teacher... he was a teacher who worked alongside McGonagall... even the thought of her made James shudder in fear... He was abruptly brought out of his reverie as the train stopped and came to a screeching halt... "Errr..." James decided to sneak off the train rather than be bombarded by greetings from some of the older students, who had in turn known him as a student.

The Great Hall glimmered with the glee of returning students and the nervous glances of new. But James was too far off in his own thoughts to notice Lily sitting just seats away from him, eating her treacle tart... As Lily was also too far off in her mind to notice James, and left the feast early slipping out the back door of the hall. As a student James would've been happy at the prospects of the new year; the pranks, his friends, and of course just being back at Hogwarts would've made him happy. But of course... once thoughts of Lily entered his mind, there was no getting him out of it. He wondered what she had been up to, how she was... lets face it, he was a lovesick puppy dog, when in reality he couldn't even remember what had happened the night before.

James had living quarters in the top tower, not far from the Gryffindor common room. And he thought his room actually resembled the Gryffindor rooms quite a bit. Red curtains that pulled around the bed, white linens, red pillows. It was perfect... all he needed for a nice slumber. And he had just that, a soft, sleepy kind of slumber that one could only get in a warm Hogwarts bed. Maybe this teaching thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

The Next Day James awoke extremely early, too early by normal standers but he was dare say... excited for his first day. Maybe he was more anxious... James decided on anxious rather than excited. James walked confidently down towards the Great Hall, may he add getting eyed by many of the seventh year girls. But it was an all too familar voice that made James decide to avoid the Great Hall and skip breakfast all together...

"Peeves I promise with my life, if you drop another ink bomb on so much as a house elves head.. I will hurl various artifacts at you." McGonagall proclaimed as she waved a walking cane threateningly in his direction. James couldn't help but wonder how she could make a grown man feel terrified but almost admired her for it. Stepping out of his hiding place once the cost was clear... he very carefully avoided McGonagall and found himself in his classroom.

His small transfiguration class comprised of fourth years sauntered into their seats as James wrote "Professor James Potter" on the black board and took a bite out of his green apple...

"Um Right... I'm Professor Potter... although you probably know that seeing as I just wrote it on the board..." he gave his trademark coy smile.

He was actually surprised at how well he had done during his first class... but couldn't help getting fired up when he heard his students already had a four foot essay due for Charms... wondering what kind of mad man would do that to their to students the first day back. He thought he'd go have a talk with good ol' Flitwick... except he was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't Flitwick he was confronting... but his favorite red head...

"Turn back, turn back now...this can't end well" He thought to himself as he heard Lily's voice coming from her classroom.

"It's more of a swish and flick Mr. Norton... right there you go..." James heard as he entered Lily's class... she turned around at first looking happy but saw him and her face flushed immediately and she started surprisingly laughing... but laughing turned into finger wagging which eventually turned to the sound of James' surname "Potter..." she said in her normal tone when she said his name... a hint of disgust... and a hint of lust...

"Ms. Evans... or Professor I should say..." James said stepping closer.. there was no escaping now

"How can I help you..."

"Well I overheard that you assigned my students a four foot essay on their first day back..."

"Students? You have students..." she spoke as she chuckled to herself... "Who would give you students?"

"Why Evans, I'm hurt..."

"Is that all Potter, you wanted to comment on my homework giving?"

"No, well yes, but that's not all I have to say..."

"Oh well I'm just awaiting in anticipation..." Lily drug him into her office and slammed the door.. she didn't like to argue with another teacher in front of her students.

"I just didn't think it fair to your students.. it is their first day back..."

"And who gives you the authority to repremand my work?"

Their faces were inches apart as they yelled at the same time, randomly filled with insults...

"If you weren't such a collosal witch half the time.."

"If you didn't feel the need to be right all the time"

"If you didn't..."

and then before either of then were concious of what theywere doing... the were kissing. Not sweet kisses but kisses filled with anger and hate. Jame's pulled back and Lily slapped his face and left the room, leaving James to ponder what had happened. At this point it was Loathe vs. Love... which would win though?

Author's Note: I think that's a good place to end the chapter... leave some thoughts


	3. Chapter 3: You Make Me Feel Like Dancin'

Evans and Potter: Love is a Battlefield

Chapter 3: You Make Me Feel Like Dancin... (long chapt title I know..)

James couldn't believe it was the middle of October already. Time had flown by so quickly. Lily and James seemed to avoid each other at every opportunity, if James walked into the room, Lily would flee. If Lily walked into a room, James would flee. Which made breakfasts, lunches, and dinners quite amusing for the students. Seeing their Professors so frightened of one another, of course there was much speculation that they actually didn't hate each other at all but harboured a secret love for one another, but were avoiding the unwritten rule that every Professor knew, co-workers are to be civil even friends but nothing more. They could avoid each other until they died, but then fate stepped in. But then again Fate had a little help from the McGonagall Camp...

James ushered his students down the hall to their first "Dance Lesson." There was to be, as Dumbledore announced, a Yule Ball for the older students, this ball having nothing to do with the Triwizard Tournament (like it normally did) seemed silly to James, and he was sure he wasn't the only one. He muttered to one of his students... "Get in trouble I'll kill you, pull a nice prank you get points..." Dance lessons, James had always thought were pointless, but this time he rather looked forward to one of his students being McGonagall's dance partner... just like Sirius had many moons ago... (BTW I'm Laughin' my butt off picturing this...)

Lily's class pulled up by his while walking on their way to McGonagall's classroom, all the Gryffindors who were old enough to attend the ball had to take the class at the same time. Lily had no choice but to walk near James...

"James..." she said in a somewhat civil tone

"Lils..." he said taken back that Lily had greeted him let alone used something other than his surname.

The students, grudgingly filed into McGonagall's class room, as James set sight on the oldest record player he had ever seen. But sat along with the boys on one side, leaning nonchalantly back in his chair. If he was wearing a uniform, you could've mistaken him for one of the students. While Lily, the responsible young woman she was stood on the girl's side but was tense at the same time. James couldn't help but notice her perfect legs teasing him by poking out of her flowy skirt that came to her knees.

"Dance, is an artform, within every young woman there is a swan..." McGonagall rambled her typical speech that James, and he was sure Lily both knew by heart from their days at Hogwarts... he actually caught her mouthing every word Minerva was saying. He gave her a look that said "Oh the superior Lily Evans is sassing a teacher.." and she retaliated(sp) by sticking her tongue out at him... to which he replied with a very rude hand gesture and mouthed that's mature... but Lily replied with an even ruder one... and suddenly all eyes were on them and not McGonagall.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter if you would..." They had totally missed her instructions while they were sending obscene gestures of playful hate towards each other... And suddenly they found themselves being dragged towards the center of the room, as the record player started a slow waltz.

"James take my waist..." Lily muttered so only they could hear... he didn't like her sourness, but yet again that's what made Lily, Lily.

"Gladly..."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, because that's the first and the last time you'll hear me say that..."

"You're short..."

"Oh Lovely observation Potter."

It was the truth though, Lily who was all of five foot compared to James who was about six foot...

They waltzed perfectly... for what seemed like forever but in reality was about thirty seconds...

"This is boring..." James said as a mischievious grin graced his face... Lily had to admit, that was when he looked his cutest... and with a flick of his wand... James had changed the music to something.. lets say a little more upbeat...

"James Harrison Potter, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking..." Lily stammered, remembering their fourth year, they had both taken muggle studies, and had to perform a skit from a classic Muggle musical... of course fate pairing them together... James chose singing in the rain...

"Potter!!!!" Lily screached almost giggiling... (unwilling giggiling of course... or so she thinks) as she is pulled into a tap dance.

"Lil's you've got to sing..."

"James Potter I will kill you..." As They were forced almost to dance some more

_I'm singing in the rain_

_I'm singing in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling I'm happy again._

And that's just what Lily was... Happy again. There was something about James Potter, that no matter how much he made her mad... she just couldn't stay away.

They were swing dancing now, Lily threatening to kill James the whole way... and it stopped, the music that is... and the students clapped, never actually seeing Professor's have fun, especially the two young adults standing in front of them...

"I'm repeating myself alot today, but James Potter I will hurt you"

"Ehhmmm..." McGonagall cleared her throat...

Lily and James scattered, as adults she still terrified them...

While their students were stepping on eachother's shoes...

"Potter this means war you know..." Lily whispered in his ear... he couldn't help but be seduced by her... her hot breath... he came outof his reverie

"Lils... I'm a Marauder, back out while you can..."

"I'm not scared of you"

"Listen, everything you've done... I've done it louder, funnier, faster, and better than you'll ever dream... but if you want to risk your skins... I was just trying to save you from utter embarresment..."

"Oh right cause I'm out on ledge, but wait it's a bird, it's a plane, It's super James... coming to save the distressing dammsel (which I need to learn to spell)..." Lily fumed softly so no one else could hear... actually no one seemed to notice their little talk... It was time for them to leave and return to normal classes... as James walked out the door.. Lily stuck her heeled foot out and he tripped.. she walked away playfully waving "Good Luck Potter" and she dissapeared from sight. James thought to himself "This could get very interesting" and also walked away.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. BTW... had to make Lily petite... I hate fics that say 5'5" is short... give me a real fic where the heroine is 5 foot... sorry as you could probably guess.. I"m a bit tweaky


	4. Chapter 4: Professor Prongs, Standup Guy

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated! More to come, read and review if you please. **Bold equals music**, _italized equals memory_, **_bold italized is writing_**

-No. The world is full of guys. Be a man. Don't be a guy. -Corey Flood, Say Anything-

Evans and Potter: Love is a Battlefield

Chapter 4: Professor Prongs, Standup Guy

Lily went to bed that night slightly ashamed in herself, she had stooped so low, to call a prank war with James Potter... That wasn't like her. It certainly wasn't like her! What did he do to her, that made her completely lose her head? She fell asleep, her mind racing with thoughts of James, what James was doing, what he was wearing... was he thinking of her...

_Flashback/Dream_

_Lily and James stumbled drunkingly into Lily's apartment. Kissing passionately, barely stopping to breath. Lily felt her back fall on her bed, James was on top of her. She lifted up his shirt when he suddenly stopped..._

_"Wait, don't... don't stop" Lily pleaded catching her breath_

_"Lily you're drunk..."_

_"So, you're drunkerer..."_

_"Lils I may be drunk, but not as drunk as you..." he said seriously "Trust me you're much drunkerer..." he chuckled, whilst kicking himself at the same time. This is what he had wanted for so many years... and he was giving it all away...? It just wouldn't be right, he could think clearly and she obviously couldn't..._

_"Why" she asked, a whine of longing in her voice..._

_"Because I'm a gentleman Lils...and I can't trust myself to be a gentleman much longer"_

_"Couldn't you forget you're a gentleman..."_

_"No Lils... You don't want this...You see if I did what I want to do, I'd be taking advantage of you... If I did what I want to do, it'd only hurt you... and I don't want to hurt you. Okay... Lils?... Lily?" And with that she fell asleep, snoring and drooling... yet James couldn't find her more endearing._

Lily woke up in a flop sweat... heaving and panting heavily... Was that really what had happened? It had to be. "If feel like such an idiot..." she thought to herself and hit her head with her palm.

The next morning Lily walked into the entrance of the Great Hall carrying something... James was already seated at his normal spot. Eating his porridge while reading the paper. Lily timidly walked in the Hall two steps and began to wave whatever she was holding. A white flag. She seemed to wave the flag for at least a minute and still no glance from James... until James felt the hall was abnormally quiet. He looked up to find all eyes focused on something... Lily waving a white flag. And then it clicked. She surrendered.

James looked at his favorite red head, who was blushing from all the stares... gave her a confused look... she pivoted and as soon as she did the owls came. It couldn't have been planned better. A redish owl he recognized to be Lily's nibbled his ear to get his attention as the owl landed on his soldier. James still confused, untied the rolled up parchment and saw the most vibrant emerald ink, the exact color of Lily's eyes...

**_Because, you're a gentleman_**

And as Lily walked away to her office, she couldn't help but feel a soft spot for a Mister James Potter


End file.
